


Samurai

by Crossingbordersonmyown



Series: BTS Drabbles [6]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Kinda Cracky, so namjoon decides to be cute af over the phone to try to cheer you up, you cant sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 22:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossingbordersonmyown/pseuds/Crossingbordersonmyown
Summary: With all the recent break ins in the area it has made falling asleep quite difficult. Especially when Namjoon isn't there to protect you.





	Samurai

A loud buzzing caused Namjoon to open his eyes, the sleep threatening to overcome his eyes, abruptly interrupted. 

Groaning he reached across to the end table, grabbing his phone, gasping when the bright light blinded him for a moment before he squinted. Your name appearing on the line, causing his eyes to open wide. "Shit."

* * *

The phone rang a few times before you hear a sleepy mumble that sounded like hello on the other side. 

"Babe?" you ask hesitantly, worried maybe you had either woken him up or woken one of his members up.

"Everything okay? Why are you up so late?" he mumbles, the sounds of him moving on the other end of the line. 

"I- yes I am just too scared to fall asleep, There was another break-in. This time I was the neighbors and I am just worried because you are so far away and-"

"Whoa, whoa slow down, I just woke up. So there was another break in? Have the Police not figured out who it is yet?"

You curled up further into your blankets, shaking your head as if he were next to you, "No, they have suspicions but they haven't been able to catch them yet." you let out a nervous sigh, glancing around the room before looking down at the hem of your shirt. "I am scared they are going to break into to my house next."

"I understand that you are worried, but I can promise you that everything will be okay," he mumbles, a worried tone clearly noticeable in his voice as he spoke. 

"I don't know- babe," you begin to speak before he interrupts you.

"It's very unlikely as they want it to be as random as possible. The police are going to be watching your street more closely than the rest if he is going to hit again. It won't be in the same area. Trust me, I have watched way too many crime shows."

A small smile spread across your face, remembering how you both have watched so many episodes of so many different police shows, the thought calms your nerves slightly.

"And if he does try, you have that fake samurai sword you bought for Halloween last year right?"

Rolling over you looked in the direction of your closet as you spoke: "Yeah why?"

"Use it," he chuckles. 

"But it's fake, it wouldn't do me any good," you say confused as you sit up in bed, before standing up and walking over to the closet. 

"True, but how is the burglar going to know that when you are running at him with it?"

"Babe!" you laugh as you open the door, grabbing it and inspecting it closer. It did look pretty legit from the outside, case. "You are crazy," you laugh quietly as you walk back over to your bed. Placing your phone on speaker and set it down. 

Sliding the sword out of the holder you focused on it, turning the blade around a few times. It really did look real, and from far away, you were sure it wouldn't look fake at all. 

"Only a little," he chuckled before pausing. "I will be home for a few days and I can come over and keep you safe okay. I miss you so much."

Smiling you put the sword back in its holder, leaning it up against your end table as you grab your phone, taking it off the speaker and putting it back up to your ear. 

"I miss you too," you yawn out as you shuffle back under the covers, the warmth making you feel more sleepy.

"Only a few more days and I will be home okay, think you can manage until then?"

Glancing over at the sword you smile sleep, your eyes slowly falling shut before you nod off, only to shake your head and open your eyes again, "Yeah I should be fine," you mumble.

"Go to sleep you sound like you are going to pass out I love you goodnight-"

"No, please stay on the line till I am asleep," you groan, his voice calming your nerves. 

A sleepy sigh left his lips, "Okay," he says quietly.

"Thank you, I love you," you say as you close your eyes. 

"I love you too, goodnight," he says as he hears your breathing.

"Night," you manage to mumble out before sleep takes you, all worries gone. The only thing left is the thought of your boyfriend.


End file.
